Varderan
Varderan is a founding member of TTV. He currently hosts Bionicle Autopsy and Ninjago: TLDR. Background Varderan was one of the founding members of the podcast known as 'iBZP', along with Sideswipe and Starparu. The group would eventually become known as 'The Three Virtues' and then simply 'The TTV Podcast'. On iBZP episode 3, Mesonak joined the group. History When iBZP became TTV, Varderan gave command of the podcast to Mesonak. Other hosts came and went, and soon Mesonak and Varderan were joined by Heir of the Chronicler, Tenebrae Invictus, Kahi, Venom and Eljay. Later on in the life of the podcast, TTV put out a casting call seeking new members, and Viper joined. With many members leaving, including Tenebrae Invictus, and even Eljay going on a temporary hiatus due to work, TTV was forced to have a casting call seeking new members. Eventually, they selected TakumaNuva and Exxtrooper. On October 6, Varderan joined with Mesonak, Venom and Kahi for a pre-Comic Con livestream, where Mesonak, Kahi, and Varderan discussed their plans to go to New York Comic Con 2014. Viper tried to join, but she was unable to do so due to technical problems. Varderan took a plane to New York on October 8, 2014 in order to travel to New York Comic Con, where LEGO would announce their plans for the upcoming return of BIONICLE. There he met with fellow TTV cast members Kahi and Mesonak, and the three of them visited New York Comic Con and then the BIONICLE VIP party. There, they were able to obtain almost enough parts to build the new Toa sets, and Varderan gave previews of each of the six new sets. On November 2, 2014, Varderan joined with fellow hosts Eljay, Kahi, Mesonak, and Venom for the livestream celebrating TTV's achievement of obtaining 10,000 subscribers. Viper was supposed to join as well, but once again, technical difficulties prevented the other hosts from bringing her into the call. During the livestream, the five present hosts discussed the events at New York and their progress on their project, BIOcraft, while Mesonak and Eljay gave away prizes. In Summer 2015, Varderan launched a new channel, Product Showcase, on which he uploaded high-resolution videos displaying the 2015 BIONICLE sets. This channel was meant to attract an AFOL audience to TTV's content, but each video was so hard to make, that the series quickly fizzled out. Attributes of this series were eventually adapted into the ongoing TTV reviews series. Around this time, Varderan was interviewed by the video platform Vessel. The TTV channel joined this platform in the spring of 2015. In 2016, as part of a push to create Vessel-exclusive content, Varderan recorded a Let's Play of the popular video game Undertale. It was his first time playing the game, so veteran player Prpldragon guided him through the True Pacifist route. Vessel was discontinued in October 2016 by its new owner, Verizon. This was so sudden, that not all of TTV's Vessel-exclusive videos were saved. Some episodes of the ''Undertale ''Let's Play were lost forever. In time, the surviving episodes might be uploaded to TTV's Patreon. Shows *iBZP (2009-2010) *BIONICLE Autopsy (2013-2015) *Biotalk Bookclub (2015-2016) *BIONICLE Set Previews (2014) *Product Showcase (2015-2016) *Undertale Let's Play (With Prpldragon; Vessel Exclusive; 2016) *Ninjago TLDR (2016-2017) *Bionicle Music Parodies *TTV Reviews (2017-) *REPLY! (2017-) Common Sayings *"Mardi Gras!" Trivia *Varderan is one of the founders of TTV. *Until July of 2015, Varderan did not know cockroaches had wings. *The only episode of the TTV Podcast that Var has hosted is Episode 198. *While Meso actually hosts the TTV Podcast, Var usually does the countdowns to record and sync. Category:TTV Cast Category:TTV Channel Category:Male Cast Members